


crystal guts

by xdarksistahx



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire: Mafia [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Pegging, Rimming, Romance, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx
Summary: Arianne and Viserys try something new.





	crystal guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormbornbxtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/gifts).

> Moodboard by my baby stormbornbxtch <3 This is for you (us).

“I’m serious,” Arianne mumbles, popping off of Viserys’s cock, a string of saliva wetting her chin. “You have a cute asshole.” She presses her thumb to the taunt ring of muscles, watching how they instinctively flinch at the touch. “It’s so pretty..._so_ pink. Do you bleach it?”

Viserys shifts away. “I’m Au Naturel.” He takes hold of his cock, guiding it back to her mouth.

The attention to his ass is discomfiting for him. Him, the man who is constantly talking about how great his ass is. But Arianne knows why that is. Her lover was wronged the first time he laid with a man. The man did not treat him the way he should’ve. He was not patient and gentle with Viserys.

Arianne knows she could give Viserys the experience he so desperately sought. If only he would allow it. Viserys owns butt plugs and wears them occasionally. Aside from pictures, she never gets to see them. It’s as if he’s afraid to suggest it to her. He’s afraid to admit how badly he wants it.

Tonight, she doesn’t press the topic. She finishes him off, swallows his cum, and rides his face until he’s hard again. Then he fucks her good, per usual.

Afterward, they go down to the snake pit where she’s keeping her ex-employee who was stealing money from her family.

They do what they do best to the traitor.

* * *

One night they’re at his villa in Pentos.

Viserys came for a short business trip and she flew in late that night because she missed him. Yes, they’re that gross couple. That couple that tongue fucks in public and wears coordinated outfits. Actually, they wore coordinated outfits before they even started dating. So, they’re also the annoying best friends everyone hates to see coming. 

They’re upstairs in the master’s bedroom. Viserys is laying on his back and Arianne’s straddling his stomach while she practices a new makeup look she wants to try on herself. Her boyfriend has an immaculate bone structure and enough lid space for a cut crease. He’s the perfect test subject.

Arianne’s adding the final touches; rhinestones, while Viserys vents about one of the men who work for him.

“I swear if he fucks up again I’m feeding him to my children or worse,” he says.

“What’s worse than being eaten by sharks?” 

“I think we’ve done worse to people.”

“We have. But what do you think is the worst?” Arianne leans back and admires her work. Pleased with herself, she grabs the hand mirror.

“I don’t know. Maybe the iron maiden...”

Arianne hands him the mirror. “What do you think?”

Taking the mirror, he checks himself out, turning his head from left to right. “Oh shit, I look good.” He smiles at his reflection. “I see your contouring and shading are getting better. Nice to know all those tutorials we watched paid off.”

“I have to take pictures!”

Arianne gets maybe two simple pictures of his face. Then somehow it turns into a risque photoshoot because who is Viserys without his flamboyant nature? He strikes pose after pose for her, working the camera as if he were born for it. She’s always found his confidence and security with his sexuality attractive.

Masculinity, femininity—they mean nothing to him.

Viserys strips for her, slowly removing an article of clothing in between poses. She’s going to get a few of these pictures printed and framed one day because why not?

When he’s down to his briefs, she puts her phone aside.

“Keep it,” Viserys says. “I have a surprise for you and I know you’ll want a picture of it.”

Arianne unlocks her phone. “Surprise? For me?” She loves surprises and he knows it. “What do you have for me?”

The surprise is a glass butt plug nice and snug inside of his cute ass. Viserys rolls over to his stomach, watching her over his shoulder. He was right. She does want a picture of this. She takes a few of him like this before politely asking him to bend over for her so she can get a better shot.

All pretense of this being a fun and frisky photoshoot is dropped. This is foreplay.

Viserys is already semi-hard. She can see the bulge when he bends over, putting the perfect arch in his back. He’s truly beautiful. Every inch of him is sculpted, toned. He’s long and lean, like a glorious jungle cat. She gets a closer shot of the butt plug, of the heart-shaped handle.

Arianne sets her phone aside for good now. She has enough pictures. 

“May I?” she asks, touching his thigh lightly.

“May you what exactly?”

“Play with your ass.”

“Is that all you want to do to it?”

Arianne stares at him. “We both know I’d like to do so much more but when it comes to your body we will only do what you want.” He said the same thing to her when they had anal sex for the first time. He treated her like a princess that night; he always does. She wants to reciprocate. “Tell me what you want Viserys.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Viserys says simply.

And it feels like she’s dreaming. She has so many questions. What made him change his mind? Is he sure? Does he have a strap-on? She didn’t pack hers and now she’s regretting it. He answers all of her questions.

“I gave it some thought. We agreed this relationship would be an equal partnership. I fuck you all the time so it’s only fair. And yes, I’m sure.”

As for her last question...

Viserys, of course, has everything they need. Lube, a dildo, and a harness purchased just for her.

So, he’s been planning this. He must’ve noticed her drooling over his asshole every time she went down on him.

“I can prep myself,” Viserys says after she’s strapped and ready; she said that as a joke and he rolled his eyes at her corniness. “The plug’s done most of the work anyway.”

Arianne sits up on her knees, kissing him. “No, I’m going to take care of you,” she whispers. “Be a good boy and lay back for me.”

Viserys eyes her dubiously, but he gives his consent.

She can count the number of times she’s pegged a man on one hand. However, that doesn’t matter. She’s experienced enough, and she loves him so she’s determined to make this comfortable and enjoyable for him.

As much as she’s dying to explore his ass, she doesn’t want to rush this. She hates when things are rushed and poorly done. Passion is what she prefers, and passion may seem hurried and messy from afar but it’s a slow build. When done right, there’s nothing messy about it.

Arianne kisses his forehead then she descends down his lean body, kissing and marking his skin with tender love bites. She allows Viserys to touch and feel her, but she doesn’t allow him full control. She wants him to get accustomed to wholly surrendering to another person. Not just her. Her goal isn’t to bind him to her forever.

From the very start, she's only ever wanted to love him for as long as he will allow, and if he decides that her love is no longer enough she will not force him to stay. For now, he belongs to her and she takes care of what’s hers.

Gradually, the tension leaves Viserys’s bones with each kiss. His cock is resting on his stomach, thick and hard, pre-cum pearled at the tip. She swipes her tongue over the head first, savoring the sample. As she slowly takes him into her mouth, her left hand is fondling his balls, and her right hand is easing the plug out.

Viserys groans deeply, the overstimulation making his toes curl. She watches him as she deep throats and teases his ass. She wishes she had an extra hand so she could take a picture of his face right now. More so for him. He needs to see how pretty he looks with his face all dolled up and twisted in pleasure. But that expression is nothing compared to how he looks when she angles the plug a little and shoves it in with slight force.

She hits his prostate.

“Fuck!” he shouts, fisting his hands in her hair.

Arianne laughs around his cock. He raises his hips off the mattress, shoving his cock further down her throat, to her fucking tonsils. She starts crying happy tears. Nothing makes her wetter than having her air passage temporarily blocked by his girth. It’s like flirting with death.

Viserys pulls her off when her eyes dull. Once she’s no longer feeling lightheaded, she tries to take him again.

“You’ll have a sore throat again,” Viserys warns her, smoothing her hair away from her face and wiping her tears.

“It’ll be worth it.”

Still, Arianne refrains from deep throating him again. Big dicks can be a blessing a curse.

Instead, she turns her attention to her prize. She drags her nails down Viserys thigh, making him shiver. She sucks one of his balls into her mouth, slurping, not sucking on it just the way he likes while pushing the plug in and out of him, getting him used to the sensation. 

Viserys becomes so overcome with desire that he removes the anal plan himself and replaces it with her fingers. Arianne has the most fun watching her manicured nails disappear inside of his tight, pink walls. She uses only spit, for now. A lot of it. When she gets tired of sucking on her fingers, she spits on the hole directly, fascinated by how the glob of spit disappears inside of him. She wishes she could cum inside of him then scoop it out with her fingers and eat it.

She says all of this out loud. 

Viserys is blushing bright red. “You’re disgusting,” he says, though, it’s clear the idea of her eating cum out of his ass turns him on. “Remind me to do that to you next time.”

“Will do.”

“Now, can you please fuck me already?”

“Soon,” she promises.

Arianne hasn't finished her exploration yet. She’s gotten to touch but she wants to taste, too.

The more she plays with his ass, the less resistance her fingers are met with. Now she can push two fingers inside and spread him open wide enough to slip her tongue in. Viserys is moaning now, loudly. She wants to eat his ass until he’s cumming from that alone but she’s enjoyed herself enough.

She moves up his body and grabs the lube that’s next to his pillow. Through hooded eyes he watches her rub a generous amount on the dildo. She wipes the leftovers over his quivering hole.

Viserys doesn’t resist her. If anything he accepts her eagerly and earnestly. Any other time, her goal would be to draw this out as long as possible and see how long it’d take to turn Viserys into a blabbering, sticky mess of a man. That can wait for some other time, however. She wants him to experience the pleasure of prostate stimulation in its basic, purest form.

This is for him, she tells herself as she aims precise thrusts to his prostate with every forward rock of her hips. This is all for him, she thinks as she kisses his face and chin and tells him how good he feels. When he tries to sneak his hand between them and alleviate himself, Arianne gently brushes his hand away and takes care of it for him. She fists his cock, squeezing and tugging as she fucks him. He cums with her name on his lips, spilling his hot seed over her hands.

While he rides the cloud of blissful release, Arianne licks her hand clean and watches him. Inwardly, she’s proud of herself for not only fucking her boyfriend thoroughly but also keeping his makeup intact.

“Thank you, Arianne,” Viserys says when they’re cuddling much later.

“You’re welcome.”

Viserys doesn’t say much after that. They put a movie on that neither pay attention to. They’re still basking in the experience they shared. Long after the movie has ended and the credits are rolling, he finally speaks. But only because he thinks Arianne is asleep. She's wide awake with her eyes closed, thinking about how if she could live in one moment for the rest of her days this would be it. 

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing her temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Viserys finally has a good bottoming experience, my baby T_T 
> 
> Ton Heukels is my face claim for Viserys. I've yet to decide on one for Arianne, though. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
